neverendingdreamstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pollyana
About 'Bio' Pollyana is a princess born into the Moroccan royal family as the youngest of 3. Growing up, she was a sheltered princess, often not really allowed outside of the castle. Polly has a great relationship with her family and was very close with her older sister Anais whom she played with often. She attended a private school and had 4 friends, one who shared the same name as her. She was taught to play the violin and piano and taught ballet by a very famous French ballerina who had attended the same ballet school as Polly's grandmother. Her life was very normal, easy and grand. When Polly became 11, she grew curious of the world outside of the castle so she put on a disguise and snuck out. She enjoyed the market place but had to run from guards who were looking for her into the alleyway that lead into the Spanish quarter (a place where the Spanish-speaking Moroccans lived). There she met Juanito and Fernandez. The two realised she was the princess but Polly urged them not to say anything. They happily agreed and decided to show her around. She met Eduardo, Carolina and Ricardo. From that point, on Polly would sneak out of the castle to see her new friends and she developed a romance with Eduardo who became her first boyfriend and her first kiss. Soon, Elena '''found out and punished Polly by grounding her, but Polly escaped and continued. When she was caught again, her parents put bars on her windows and had guards to guard her room so she would not leave but with the help of '''Anais '''she escaped yet again to join her friends. A week or so after Polly's 12th birthday, her parents grew tired of her antics and as punishment sent her away to America for a while. She was to live there in a foster home and appreciate what she had and was scheduled to return after a year, however, war struck in her country and the surrounding countries which enforced the Princess Protection Program meaning Polly now had to reside in the US until the war was over and she could not have any connection with her parents. Due to the protection act, Polly's last name was changed to the made up last name Moroccany to conceal her identity. Due to being fresh from Morocco, Polly had a strange accent and so the other kids in the foster home picked on her and isolated her. The first person whom she spoke to was '''Jackie who at the time was unable to speak English. Despite the language barrier, Polly communicated with Jackie through drawings and gestures and the two quickly became good friends. Polly helped Jackie with his English and they used translating dictionaries to say some phrases to one another. The next person whom she met (by fate) was Ophelia who just came from China, but unlike Jackie, Ophelia could speak fluent English with an accent. She also met Jackie's cousin Yosiah also from China, unable to speak much English. The four paired together to become friends as the rest of the kids in the foster home were mean and excluded them all from activities being foreign, one of these kids being Lan. The foster home doubled up as an after school club so frequently other kids came there to hang out. Regardless, Polly hated the foster home and could not wait to return home. But very soon Polly made friends with some of the kids who came for the after school club: Lan, Maylu, Shobu, Chris, Sora, Jake and Hannah, After being there for several months, Polly was now establishing friends and getting comfortable into her new school. She found a new love for jeans, something she hadn't worn before and with Ophelia, volunteered in the junior police force. It was on one of the tasks they had to do that''' Polly met Chester (backstory: '''Polly & Chester). Polly established a relationship with Chester (backstory: Three's a crowd) and lost her virginity to him after being pressured into it. From losing her virginity, Polly fell pregnant with fraternal twins Jody and Tyrone. She gave birth shortly after her 13th birthday in which Chester showed up late but took on his duties as a dad. Polly came into her powers as The Goddess and this lead to her getting pregnant again a month later with daughter Annabelle. Polly began cheerleading soon after giving birth with her friends and quit violin and ballet. At age 15, Polly was recruited to start up a new girl group called The Girl Gang with Ophelia, Maylu and Hannah. The group was started as a pet project and not intended to go far but more to bring more publicity to The Boy Gang. A year later, Polly opted to move in with best friend Jackie in his parents’ house along with Ophelia and her children. Polly put her focus into cheerleading, she became the leader and her team won the state championships and were hailed as the best cheerleading group in 10 years. The war stopped in Polly's country and she had contact with her parents again and they could now send her money. They sent her to Chester's High School which was a prestigious private school, breaking up the cheer squad. Polly made no friends in the school and kept to herself so she could focus on her music career as she helped her girl group take off on their own. She wrote a number one hit for them which got them a platinum deal with another record company. Aged 18, Polly remained single for an entire year. In that space she wrote and choreographed several hit songs for The GG. She moved out of Jackie's parent's house into a large home for her and her children. She had a huge church wedding at age 21 to Chester. Polly grew more and more famous, the GG becoming one of the best known girl groups, she became known for being an amazing dancer (backstory: S.E.X.Y.) and then got her degree in Fashion and started her own clothing line. She focused on her growing family and making sure her children were ok. Polly then reconnected with her older sister Anais after not speaking with her so long (backstory: Sisterly Feud). At age 39, Polly's mother died leaving her absolutely devastated. Her father remarried 3 years later but pass away when Polly was aged 44, leaving her an orphan. Polly's brother took the throne. Currently aged 47, Polly has semi-retired from music and just works in her fashion line. She is no longer the full goddess, she previously did not possess the power of The Wolf (backstory: Courageous Charmaine), but has now regained it back again (backstory: 2nd Marriage). She is happy with Jackie, proud all the drama has stopped. Relationships Polly dated Chester whom she had 3 kids for before they split after he cheated on her. Polly then met Mitchell (backstory: Polly & Mitchell) whom she got into a relationship with and had son Robin for. After Polly and Mitchell split, Polly reunited with Chester and had son Malik. Polly was now 15 years old with 5 children, but was very well supported by Chester. At this point, Chester's parents realised Chester really was with Polly and they did not like this and tried to break the two up (backstory: Keeping up with the Jones). Chester and Polly broke up after Chester's infidelity again and Polly met her next boyfriend Matthew (backstory: Polly & Matthew) whom she had twins Beautiful '''and '''Elegance with. Age 17, Polly split from Matthew due to complications with his mother (backstory: Mrs Brown). Best friend Jackie confessed his feelings for Polly, soon after and she decided to give him a shot although she was still torn over Matthew (backstory: Polly & Jackie). Polly gave birth to son Reese for Jackie but soon left Jackie to try to have another shot with Chester which in turn sent Jackie into a spiral of depression. Failing to reconnect with Chester, Polly remained single until old friend Cameron confessed his feelings for her. Despite the age gap, Polly dated Cameron (backstory: Polly & Cameron) who she also got pregannt for and gave birth to son Ke'sean. They split after Polly caught Cameron cheating on her and Polly instantly went back to Chester but did not have another child for Chester. However, fed up of Chester's abuse towards her, Polly broke up with him for good and kicked him out. She then remained single until a year later Chester showed up out of the blue begging for her back. She gave him another chance and the two got married a year later at age 21. They stayed married for 2 years before they split for 2 years where they got back together (backstory: I do, I don't), in those two years Polly gave birth to Malcolm '''and '''Helen, a year apart. Polly and Chester then remained married , during that time Mitchell stayed (backstory: Mad Mitchell) and polly became pregnant with triplets Charity, Jason and Miracle. Chester and Polyl remained married for 5 years, during that time she gave birth to Charmaine (backstory: Trying for Charmaine). She and Chester then divorced again a year later. Polly reconnected with Matthew after that and had son Dream at age 29. She remained with Matthew for 4 years,and had son Sky. She and Matthew split and Polly established a relationship with Matthew's friend Keanyu (backstory: Polly & Keanyu). After 2 years, Polly and Keanyu split and she reconnected with Chester, although they did not get back together. Polly fell pregnant again had twins Andres 'and '''Julissa '(backstory: '''New Species) for Chester. Polly then got back together with Jackie and the two married after a year.. Age 42, they had son Bailey and remained married for 2 years where in that time both of them committed adultery and Polly cheated with Chester. They divorced after running back to their ex lovers and Polly remarried Chester for what she thought was the final time. They stayed married for 3 years, having son Aurelio and then they divorced for the last time. Polly is now seeing Jackie again and intends to stay with him (backstory: Bye Lan). She has had the last of her children. She has had flings with Juanito (backstory: Home In Morocco) and Jake and has even had intercourse with Lan (backstory: I'm Bi). Magic Pollyana came into her powers at the age of 13 and remained The Goddess until she was age 35. She is also a water bender although she doesn't use it very often. Polly is a member of the Totem Pole, she was the second in command when she was Selinda as she possessed the power of The Wolf. She no longer has the wolf but is still second in command in Evanglica '''(backstory: '''Forget me not). Polly hardly used her magic as she is a master in karate due to being trained by Jackie and taking lessons to defend herself from constant attacks (backstory: Catfights). Her weapon of choice is her sceptor but she also often uses a sword or even a bow or arrow because of Selinda. Polly obtained the most powers out of her siblings having only 2-3 more than they do. She can orb, throw energy balls, levitate, increase/decrease fertilisation, bloom flowers and vines and receives premonitions sometimes. She also has Green Eye which she uses more often than anything else. Additional Information *Polly is a vegetarian. *She loves fashion. *She was an ice skater until she had an accident ruining her leg and never went back to it. *Polly was trained by a famous french ballerina. *Polly can speak an abundance of languages naturally with The Goddess's help. *Her native language is Arabic but English is close second. *Polly had always dreamt of having a huge family and loves her tribe of 21 children. *Polly's family on her mother's side is tiny consisting of her grandmother, her mother and aunty, her 2 siblings and her 2 cousin. Her father's side, though, is huge with her father having 7 siblings. *Polly has 2 sex tapes out, one with Jackie and the other with Chester. *Polly has a huge ass. *Her flower tattoo matches the one that her daughter Anabelle has. *Polly's an amazing dancer and was hailed as one of the world's greatest. *Polly can play 3 instruments: violin, piano and guitar. *She is known for being the 'mother' as she is maternal, friendly, motherly and sweet. *Polly used to have anger issues. *Polly fights incredibly dirty, often banging people's heads against surfaces. *When she gets really frightened, her powers don't work. *She was once scared so badly by a prank from her sons that her hair turned white the next day. It is back to being brunette. *She has been in mental hospital three times and gained a super amount of weight the second time round. She had it lipo'd off and most of it re-routed to her breast which she later had the implants taken out as she naturally went up in size anyway to an F. *She's attempte suicide once. Category:Characters